


Cabrón

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anger, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Lando is pissed with himself after qualifying and riles himself up over his mistakes.But Carlos is there to calm his Cabrón down





	Cabrón

**Author's Note:**

> Short and and sweet, hope you all like it :3

“You’re such an idiot.” Lando screams at himself, kicking the wall as he felt angry tears roll down his cheeks. He had fucked up his qualy and he was pissed. In all honesty, he was more sad than angry, his rage disappearing fast as he sagged to the floor and pulled his knees up to his chest. 

“Stupid, stupid, stupid.” Lando choked out, nails digging into his palms as he balled his fists. His whole body shook with his sobs but he could not stop crying, his chest starting to hurt from the way he heaved in his breaths. 

“Oh cabrón…” a soft voice tutted, warm arms wrapping around Lando’s small frame and pulling him against a warm chest. 

“No…” Lando sobbed, fighting against the hold. He did not deserve to be held, to be comforted. “No…” he tried weakly. Carlos just shushed him, fingers carding through Lando’s hair in gentle motions. 

Lando wasn’t calming down. If anything, his breathing was only getting more ragged and panicked and Lando still felt as if he wasn’t drawing in enough oxygen.

He was stupid, so, so stupid, and Carlos shouldn’t even care about him right now.

“Ssh, breathe with me.” Carlos said calmly, soothingly. Lando shook his head, coughing as he choked on the next intake of air. Carlos’s lips brushed over his forehead, the Spaniard softly talking to him in Spanish as Lando continued to struggle.

The edges of Lando’s vision were starting to darken and it scared the young Brit, only increasing his panic as he curled his fingers around Carlos’s wrist to have something to hang onto.

“Ssh, I’ve got you.” Carlos whispered. Lando sobbed and curled closer to the Spaniard. “Focus on me.” Carlos said strongly, tilting Lando’s chin up. Lando looked up at him through teary eyes, lips parted as he drew in heaving breaths. 

“Slower, darling.” Carlos said, drawing in an exaggerated breath to demonstrate. Lando tried but felt like choking instantly.

“I can’t” he wheezed out. Carlos gently brushed the tears of Lando’s cheeks.

“Yes you can.” He answered instantly. Somehow, Carlos’s faith in him seemed to help calm Lando, the Brit’s breathing slowing down until he felt somewhat human again.

“I fucked up… god I’m so stupid.” Lando choked out. “I-I’m so weak an-”

“Stop it!” Carlos snapped, and Lando almost scrambled away at the anger in the Spaniard’s voice. Carlos sighed and reached for Lando again, tucking the smaller man against his chest.

“It just wasn’t your day. You are so amazing Lando, don’t talk yourself down.” Carlos whispered. “I hate seeing you like this.” He added, pressing a kiss to the top of Lando’s head. Lando sniffled.

“I-I’m just so tired.” Lando whispered. The night race schedule had thrown him off and he just didn’t know how to cope with it right now. 

Carlos shuffled back to lean against the side if the couch, pulling Lando against him.

“You’ll get used to it.” He whispered. Lando pressed his face in the crook of Carlos’s neck.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He sniffled. Carlos shushed him,pulling a fleece blanket off the sofa and wrapping it around Lando’s trembling form.

“Is just what cabróns do, no?” He whispered. Lando sighed, a small smile playing on his lips now.

“Cabróns.” He sighed.

He felt a little stronger now. Felt like he’d be okay tomorrow. 

As long as he had his cabrón by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
